Next Gen the Movie 1: Ho-oh and the Rainbow Guardian
by powerhouse27
Summary: While resting in Sky City, Kody and Gwen meet Verity and Sorrel, trainers from Sinnoh. But, unaware to everyone, a mysterious villain by the name of "Eclipse" has found a path to incredible power. Can Kody, Gwen, and their new friends stop the villain? Who is the mysterious Rainbow Guardian? And what does Ho-Oh have to do with all of this? Pokémon Next Gen "Movie Event".
1. Prologue

**Time to kick off this "movie" story. Please note that author's notes will be very scarce in this story, just to let everyone know. It is very recommended that you read my story "Next Gen" before reading this, because this is part of that universe.**

 **But, without further ado, let's kick this off with a bang.**

* * *

 _Power. Many wish to earn it. Others wish to have it. Some...wish to take it._

Inside a large cave filled with multi-colored crystals, a man wearing a dark grey cloak was searching for something.

"Where is it? the man asked.

The man suddenly found a big, multi-colored portal.

"There it is." the man said.

As the man approached the portal, a multi-colored Lucario leapt out and swung a bone of energy at the man.

"Skarmory, come on out!" the man said, jumping back and throwing a Pokéball.

The Pokéball opened and released a metal bird Pokémon.

"Use Air Slash!" the man said.

"Skar!" the Skarmory said as it launched sawblade-shaped projectiles at the multi-colored Lucario.

The Lucario created another bone of energy and hit the attacks to the side.

"Skarmory, try a Steel Wing!" the man said.

The Skarmory flew at the Lucario, only to get punched in the face with a glowing fist.

"Use Drill Peck!" the man said.

Skarmory began to spin around like a drill, but the Lucario created an orb of Aura and launched it at the bird, causing it to faint.

"Oh no!" the man said, putting his Pokémon back, "Go, Espeon!"

The man threw another ball and released a pink, cat-like Pokémon.

"Use Psybeam!" the man said.

Espeon fired a multi-colored beam of energy at the Lucario. But the Lucario countered with a burst of Aura.

"Espeon, try a Shadow Ball!" the man said.

Espeon created a purple ball of energy and launched it at the Lucario. The Lucario created an energy bone and hit the ball back at the Espeon, sending her flying.

"Return!" the man said, putting the Pokémon back, "I choose you, Gengar!"

A large, purple ghost Pokémon appeared.

"Good luck trying to hit a Ghost-type." the man said, "Use Sludge Bomb!"

The Gengar fired a ball of sludge at the Lucario. The Lucario launched a burst of Aura that sent the attack back and hit the Gengar with it.

"Try a Dark Pulse!" the man said.

Gengar fired a black beam at the Lucario, but he dodged it and repeatedly hit him with his fists, knocking the Ghost-type out. The man put his Pokémon back in his ball.

"Leave. Now." the Lucario said via telepathy.

The man, in a panic, ran off.

"It isn't safe to leave the door open." the Lucario said, "I must take the key and hide it."

The Lucario reached into the portal and pulled a rainbow-colored feather out. Moments later, the portal disappeared.

"I swear, I will protect the Rainbow Realm with my life." the Lucario said, right before running off to places unknown.

* * *

 **Pokémon Next Gen:**

 **Ho-Oh and the Rainbow Guardian**

* * *

 _The world of Pokémon! A magical land of mystery, intrigue, and wonder! This world is home to enchanting creatures called Pokémon! Whether you're high in the sky, deep in the oceans, exploring rocky caverns, climbing treacherous mountains, hiking through dark forests, strolling across grasslands, or even searching your city, you're sure to find Pokémon! People and Pokémon share many common traits, but none more known than our love of battle! Pokémon join up with humans called Trainers who compete with them in battles of skill and contests of glamour! Speaking of which, this reminds me of two seemingly ordinary individuals. Kody of New Bark Town, who aspires to be a Pokémon Master, and his new friend Gwen, a girl who has recently moved to Johto and whishes to become a Pokémon Contest Champion! Together, they have battled various Pokémon and powerful opponents! But now, they will face a threat that could endanger the entire Pokémon World as we know it._

* * *

Kody and Gwen were sitting in a cable car as it took them up and around a mountainside.

"I'm so excited!" Gwen said, hardly able to sit still.

"Well I am too, but at least I can contain it." Kody said, trying to hold his friend down.

"Oh, look!" Gwen said, "We're going through the tunnel now!

Kody and Gwen looked through the window, waiting for the cable car to pass through the short tunnel. Once the cable car exited the tunnel, a magnificent mountainside city came into view.

"Wow..." Gwen said, awestruck.

"It's so beautiful." Kody said.

Kody and Gwen watched as the cable car continued towards the city.

* * *

Kody and Gwen exited the cable car, being greeted by a woman who appeared to be some kind of customs officer.

"Hello there and welcome to Sky City!" the woman cheerily said, "How was your trip?"

"It was nice." Kody said.

"Well, I hope your stay here in Sky City is just as nice!" the woman said, right before going to take care of other guests.

Kody and Gwen walked off, admiring the splendor of Sky City.

"How did they build a city like this on the side of a mountain?" Kody asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said, "But it's amazing!"

Suddenly, a loud rumbling could be heard.

"What's that?!" Gwen asked, "An avalanche?!"

"No, that would be my stomach." Kody said.

"Didn't you eat before we came?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't get to because you wanted to come here first thing in the morning." Kody said.

"Oh boy..." Gwen moaned as she pulled her Pokégear out, "There's a park just up ahead, we'll have breakfast there."

Kody and Gwen walked off to the park, unaware that something was watching them from the rooftops.

* * *

Kody prepared a picnic table the group found for breakfast as Gwen made a batch of Pancakes. But, as Kody waited, he just sat sluggishly.

"So...hungry." Kody said.

"You know, if you want to take your mind off of that, how about you let our Pokémon out?" Gwen asked, "I'm sure they want to eat too."

"Great idea!" Kody said, running over to his and Gwen's backpacks with a sudden burst of energy.

Kody rooted through the backpacks and pulled out the twosome's seven occupied Pokéballs.

"Let's go, everyone!" Kody said, throwing the balls into the air.

The Pokéballs opened and released Croconaw, Pichu, Zubat, Geodude, Bayleef, Ledyba, and Aipom.

"Okay, guys, who's ready to eat?" Kody asked.

The Pokémon all cheered.

"Well then, we let you guys out at just the right time." Gwen said, walking away from the campfire she was making the pancakes over, "Breakfast is ready."

Gwen set out trays of food for the Pokémon while she got pancakes out for Kody and her.

But before Kody and Gwen could take a bite, a girl with brown hair, a blue t-shirt, and white shorts with dark grey leggings under them approached the group.

"Hey!" the girl said, "Either of you a Pokémon Trainer?"

"I am." Kody said.

"My name's Verity, and I'm a pretty good Pokémon Trainer from where I come from!" the girl known as 'Verity' said.

"Let me guess, you want to challenge me to a Pokémon battle?" Kody asked.

"You guessed it!" Verity said, "You up for that?"

"Ha! I never turn down a challenge!" Kody said, "Let's go, guys!"

Kody's Pokémon all agreed.

"Even when he's as hungry as a Snorelax, Kody's mind is never taken off of battling." Gwen sighed.

Verity and Kody took opposite sides on a field with a pond in the middle. Verity threw a Pokéball that released a Piplup. Kody sent Pichu out. A battle between the twosome began.

(Please note that this next segment is meant to be like the usual montages at the beginning of most Pokémon Movies, it is recommended you play a full version of a Pokémon theme while reading this.)

Pichu sent a Thunder Shock at Piplup, who jumped up and fired a Bubble Beam at him. Pichu stopped the bubbles with a Thunder Wave. Piplup landed and rushed towards Pichu with a glowing beak. Piplup pecked at Pichu, who constantly dodged the attack. Pichu jumped back and blasted Piplup with a stream of electricity, stunning the Water-type. Pichu then used Thunder Shock and defeated the plucky Starter Pokémon.

Verity put Piplup back into his Pokéball and then she threw another one. This second ball released a Lapras into the pond.

Pichu sent a Thunder Shock at Lapras, who countered the attack with an Ice Beam. The Ice Beam overpowered the Thunder Shock and sent Pichu flying.

Kody told Pichu to come back and had Croconaw take his place. Lapras fired another Ice Beam. Croconaw, ready for this attack, jumped over it and towards Lapras. Lapras fired a stream of water at Croconaw, who countered it with his own and the attacks were brought to a standstill. Both Pokémon stopped spraying and decided to try different tactics. Croconaw ran around Lapras and avoided the attacks she sent at him. Croconaw jumped up into the air and leapt over Lapras. Croconaw landed behind Lapras and bit her tail. Lapras flailed around, trying to get Croconaw off. Croconaw let go and landed on Lapras's back. Croconaw finished the battle by attacking the back of Lapras's head and knocking her out.

"Yeah!" Kody said, "We did it!"

"Oh well." Verity said, putting her Pokémon back into its ball, "We tried."

* * *

 **And that was the extended prologue. Sorry for not posting a second chapter yet, but I have been try to work out a better plot.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	2. New Friends From Sinnoh

**Time for the second chapter. BTW, if you haven't read the updated prologue, please do before continuing. Sorry for all the altering and reposting, I'm not trying to cheat views, I'm just trying to make this story work out better.**

* * *

Kody, Gwen, and Verity ate the food Gwen made, and so did their Pokémon.

"So, you're from Sinnoh?" Kody asked.

"Yep!" Verity replied, "More specifically, I'm from Twinleaf Town."

"Sounds like a nice place." Gwen said.

"Heh, my hometown has a plant-related name too." Kody said, "New Bark Town."

"Cool." Verity said, "So, how long have you been a Pokémon Trainer?"

"About a month or two now." Kody said, "This journey has just been so much fun."

"I can relate to that." Verity said, "Why'd you set out?"

"I want to become a Pokémon Master!" Kody said.

"And I wanted to become a great Pokémon Coordinator." Gwen said.

"How about you, Verity?" Kody asked.

"Oh? I set out to prove that I can be a strong trainer." Verity said, "But as I could see from our battle, I still have a lot to go before I reach that goal."

"Don't worry about it, just keep on training and I'm sure you'll reach your goal." Kody said.

"I sure hope that's true." Verity said.

As the group conversed, a boy with green hair, a dark green shirt, a white lab coat, and black pants came walking by the group, looking at a Pokédex.

"No. That's not it. No..." the boy said as he walked by the twosome.

The group looked at the boy and saw that he was searching hard through his Pokédex.

"Need any help?" Kody asked, "You seem to be having trouble."

"Hmm?" the boy asked, looking towards the group, "Oh, sorry to bother you. I'm just trying to find the Pokédex entry for a Pokémon called Ho-Oh."

"Ho-Oh?" Kody asked.

"Yeah." the boy said, "But there's hardly anything in here on it."

"Can we see what you found?" Kody asked.

"Sure." the boy said, showing his Pokédex to Kody.

The boy pressed the button that plays the audio in the Pokédex entry.

"Ho-Oh: the Rainbow Pokémon: Almost nothing is known about this Pokémon other than it will constantly fly and it is said to represent the rainbow." the boy's Pokédex said.

"Sounds intriguing." Kody said.

"That's just it." the boy said, pulling a notebook out of his lab coat, "I've been cross-referencing data from multiple resources and have deduced a few more things on Ho-Oh."

The boy opened his book and began to flip through the pages.

"There." the boy said, pointing to some notes, "Using information from local legends and ancient texts, I've learned that about this time of year, Ho-Oh flies over Sky City and grants one wish."

"Mount Tensei...that's the mountain this city was built on, right?" Kody asked.

"Correct." the boy said, putting his book away, "I want to find him and ask him to tell me everything there is to know about Legendary Pokémon."

"One wish." Gwen said, deep in thought.

"I'd wish to become a strong Pokémon Trainer." Verity said.

"Well, whatever your wish is, Ho-Oh will most likely choose which one is granted." the boy said.

"That sounds quite interesting." Kody said.

"Sure, thanks for helping me." the boy said, "And you are?"

"Oh, where are our manners?" Kody asked, "I'm Kody."

"I'm Gwen." Gwen said.

"My name's Verity." Verity said.

"A pleasure to meet you all." the boy said, "My name is Sorrel."

"Well, nice to meet you, Sorrel." Kody said.

"Likewise." Sorrel said, "I guess I'll see you around."

Sorrel walked off.

"You know, I'm with him." Verity said as she got up, "We should be heading out too. See you guys later."

"See you, Verity." Kody said.

"Bye!" Gwen said.

Verity put her Lapras back into its ball and then she and Piplup walked off.

"So, what now?" Gwen asked.

"I want to go talk to Professor Elm and see what he knows about Ho-Oh." Kody said.

"Good idea." Gwen said, "If anybody will know, it'll be the professor."

"Come on, guys, time to go." Kody said, putting his Pokémon back in their balls.

"Let's go." Gwen said, putting her Pokémon away.

Kody and Gwen walked off to find a Pokémon Center.

* * *

Kody and Gwen arrived at the local Pokémon Center some time later. Inside the Center, Kody and Gwen dialed up Professor Elm on the Telecom.

"He's not picking up." Kody said.

"Maybe he's busy." Gwen said.

Just as Kody was about to hang up, the screen turned on to reveal piles and piles of paper and research books in front of the camera.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Elm's voice asked.

"Uh...yeah." Kody said.

"It's us!" Gwen said, "Kody and Gwen!"

"Oh, hey kids, sorry about the mess!" the voice said, "You caught me right in the middle of some important research."

"Sorry to bother you." Kody said.

"Oh, no, it's not a problem." Elm said, "Just...rrgh...give me a moment...mph...to...mrgh...clean up!"

Elm pushed some of the books away to reveal his face.

"That's better." Elm said, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Something about a Legendary Pokémon." Gwen said.

"A Legendary Pokémon?" Elm asked, "What an unbelievable coincidence, I just made a breakthrough on one just earlier today!"

"Really?" Kody asked, "Which one?"

"The Rainbow Pokémon, Ho-Oh." Elm said.

"What an unbelievable coincidence." Kody said, copying Elm, "We were going to ask about him too."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Elm asked.

"We wanted to ask you about any legends surrounding him." Kody asked, "Mainly, his relation to Sky City."

"I don't know much about that." Elm said, "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Actually, that's why we called." Kody said, "We were trying to compare your notes with that of someone named 'Sorrel'."

"Sorrel?" Elm asked, "Can't say I've heard of him."

"Really?" Kody asked.

"Okay..." Gwen said, "Thanks for trying to help."

"My pleasure." Elm said.

The Telecom turned off.

"I wonder why they were asking about Ho-Oh." Elm said, "Especially around this time of year."

Elm went off to research Ho-Oh.

* * *

Kody and Gwen exited the Pokémon Center.

"I was really hoping that we'd learn something from Elm." Kody said.

"Same here." Gwen said, "Now what?"

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard and then everyone could see smoke rising in the distance.

"I guess we check that out." Kody said.

Gwen nodded and the twosome ran off to check out the cause of the explosion.

* * *

"What do you want with me!?" Sorrel asked, backing up.

The man from the cave said nothing as he approached Sorrel with all of his Pokémon out.

* * *

 **If you haven't checked out the updated first chapter yet, please do so right now.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	3. The Guardian Appears

**Time for another battle, and the full intro of the characters from the beginning of the prologue.**

 **I'm sure this is a normal rule now, but... Sentences in italics=thoughts**

* * *

A Shadow Ball flew by Sorrel and sent him rolling across the ground.

"What do you want with me!?" Sorrel asked.

"I have the right not to tell you now." the man from the cave said.

"I don't like to battle, but if I must..." Sorrel said, pulling a Pokéball out, "Luxio, I choose you!"

The midsized blue, black, and yellow Electric-type appeared.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball." the man said.

The Gengar fired a Shadow Ball at the Luxio.

"Use Spark!" Sorrel said.

Luxio countered the blast with a stream of electricity.

"Gotcha." the man said, "Flank him."

Skarmory and Espeon went to the left and right sides of Luxray respectively. Skarmory fired a wave of Air Slashes at Luxio while Espeon sent out a Psybeam.

"Look out!" Sorrel said.

"Croconaw, use Rage!" Kody said.

"Ledyba, Light Screen!" Gwen said.

Croconaw took the brunt of the Psybeam, turned red, and smashed into Espeon. Meanwhile, Ledyba created a wall of solid light that stopped the Air Slashes.

"What?" Sorrel asked, looking backwards and seeing Kody and Gwen.

"Need a little help?" Kody asked.

"Your timing was perfect." Sorrel said.

"Grr." the man growled, "Gengar, use Night Shade."

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Verity said as she ran into the area and threw her Piplup into the air.

Piplup fired a bunch of explosive bubbles that intercepted the Night Shade and destroyed it.

"Look who else joined in the party." Kody said.

"Hey, Verity, glad to see you came!" Gwen said.

"No problem!" Verity said, "Any idea what we're up against?"

"No idea." Kody said, "We just know that he attacked Sorrel."

"And you won't stop me." the man said, "Gengar, use Shadow Ball; Skarmory, Air Slash; and Espeon, Psychic."

Gengar threw a ball of shadows, Skarmory launched sawblade-shaped projectiles, and Espeon grabbed Luxio and kept him in place.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun on Espeon!" Kody said.

"Ledyba, stop that Shadow Ball!" Gwen said.

"Piplup, stop that Air Slash with Whirlpool!" Verity said.

Croconaw fired a stream of water that pushed against the Shadow Ball, but the darkness pushed through and continued. Piplup created a huge whirlpool of water that the Air Slashes just cut through and didn't stop. Ledyba flew up in front of the other Pokémon and created a screen of solid light. The attacks smashed into the wall and shattered it, knocking out Ledyba since she couldn't keep the wall up anymore.

"Return!" Gwen said, "Bayleef, I choose you!"

Gwen threw another Pokéball, this one released her starter.

"Skarmory, Steel Wing." the man said.

Skarmory flew towards the group's Pokémon.

"Leave this to me." Kody said, "Croconaw, wait for him to come!"

" _Why won't he dodge_?" the man thought.

Skarmory neared Croconaw.

" _Wait a minute, he's planning to use Rage again!_ " the man thought.

Skarmory was right in front of Croconaw.

"Skarmory, back off." the man said.

Skarmory began to screech to a halt.

"Now, jump and use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Croconaw jumped over Skarmory and aimed downwards. Croconaw let loose with a stream of water that slammed Skarmory into the ground.

"What?!" the man asked.

"Now, Sorrel, electrocute him!" Kody said.

"Got it!" Sorrel said, "Use Spark!"

"Stop it." the man said, "Gengar, Shadow Ball."

Gengar fired a Shadow Ball in Luxio's direction.

"Piplup, counter it with Bubble Beam!" Verity said.

"Aid Piplup with Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Piplup fired a bunch of bubbles at the ball of shadows while Bayleef threw some razor sharp leaves. The attacks clashed and created an explosion of dust that filled the area. By now, Luxio had charged up and had now electrocuted Skarmory, defeating him.

"Skarmory, return." the man said, "Espeon, grab them all with Psychic."

Espeon grabbed the group's Pokémon with psychic powers, immobilizing them.

"Oh no!" Kody said.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball and blast them all away." the man said.

Gengar charged up a Shadow Ball and aimed it at the Pokémon.

"We're in trouble now!" Gwen said.

Gengar fired his Shadow Ball at the Pokémon. Suddenly, the shadowy figure from the rooftops and created a bone of energy and blocked the attack, causing a bunch of smoke to rise. When the smoke from the attacks clashing faded, the rainbow-colored Lucario was standing in the middle of the combat zone.

"What's that?" Kody asked.

"It's a Lucario." Sorrel said, "But it looks...different from others."

"I don't recognize these kinds of colors on one." Verity said.

The Lucario looked back at Kody.

"So, you're the one he chose." the Lucario said via telepathy.

"Wait...what?" Kody asked.

"Personally, I don't believe that he is ready." the Lucario said, thinking out loud.

"IS THAT POKéMON TALKING!?" the group asked.

"You again." the man said, "After all these years, you finally show your face again."

"And you're bullying kids?" the Lucario asked, "Pathetic."

The man just growled at the Lucario.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball, and Espeon, use Psybeam!" the man said.

Gengar fired a ball of darkness at the Lucario while Espeon fired a beam at him. The Lucario jumped up and avoided both attacks before creating an Aura Sphere and firing it at the Espeon, blasting it and defeating it.

"Return!" the man said, "Gengar, use Hypnosis!"

Gengar sent waves of ghostly energy at Lucario, who jumped over the waves and then created a bone of energy and smashed it into the Gengar, knocking him out.

"Return." the man said.

The man brought his Gengar back into its ball.

"Leave. Now." the Lucario said.

The man glared at Lucario right before running off.

"Why are you letting him leave?" Kody asked.

"He is of no immediate threat." the Lucario said.

"Who are you exactly?" Verity asked.

"I am the Guardian who is destined to protect the Rainbow Hero." the Lucario said.

"And who's that?" Kody asked.

The Lucario said nothing and held out a multi-colored feather.

"Uh..." the group said.

"The Rainbow Wing will glow brightly when the one destined to be the Rainbow Hero possesses it." the Lucario said.

The Lucario handed the Rainbow Wing to Sorrel, nothing happened.

"Hand it off." the Lucario said.

Sorrel handed the Rainbow Wing to Verity, nothing happened. Verity gave the Wing to Gwen, same result. This left Kody. Gwen handed the Wing to Kody, and it glowed brightly.

"It is as I feared." the Lucario said, "You are the Rainbow Hero."

The group just stared at Kody in shock.

"This is going to be harder than I had hoped." the Lucario said.

* * *

 **That was the third chapter, I hope it was enjoyable.**


	4. Tension

**Here's the fourth chapter, this one is going to be mostly talk, but we'll get a little more backstory here.**

* * *

The group sat around a campfire in the park, talking with the mysterious Lucario. Nobody had said anything since all the talk about the 'Rainbow Hero'.

"So..." Kody said, finally speaking up.

"So what?" the rainbow Lucario asked.

"So what's the deal with this whole "Rainbow Hero" thing?" Kody asked.

"The Rainbow Hero is **supposed** to be the one who is destined to save the world from a dark evil." Lucario said.

"Why'd you stress the word ' _supposed_ '?" Gwen asked.

"Because your friend here is far from what I imagined." Lucario said.

"Just what did you imagine?" Verity asked.

"A trainer who is far more experienced and stronger, not a new one." Lucario said.

"Hey! I have plenty of experience!" Kody said.

"Running from everything doesn't count as experience." Lucario said.

"For the record, we didn't run from _everything_ , and we'd usually end up facing them later anyways." Gwen said.

"Half of them you never beat yourselves, it was usually the Pokémon showing some kind of surprising ability or having a small army at their disposal." Lucario said.

Kody and Gwen conceded and heavily exhaled.

"Why he chose you as the Rainbow Hero, I will never know." Lucario said.

"Who?" Sorrel asked.

"I don't feel like disclosing that information to you." Lucario said.

"This guy is starting to get on my nerves." Kody said.

"Surely there's some way that Kody can prove that he's worthy to be the Rainbow Hero, whatever that is." Gwen said.

Lucario just crossed his arms and ignored the others.

" _Is there some way that this...runt can prove himself to me? Highly unlikely_." Lucario thought.

* * *

The group was all asleep now, and Kody was having a strange dream.

* * *

Kody was walking through a cave, and he didn't recognize his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Kody asked.

Kody stepped on the ground and it crumbled below him, sending him falling down through pitch-black air.

"What!?" Kody asked.

Kody continued to fall, but he soon saw a huge, glowing bird Pokémon flying below. Kody landed on the bird and the black sky around him became a beautiful multi-colored paradise. Kody looked in awe at the area surrounding him and at the Pokémon he was riding.

"This is beautiful." Kody said.

Suddenly, the area began to be engulfed in dark colors and shadows, even the Pokémon Kody was riding changed.

"What!?" Kody asked.

The bird Pokémon threw Kody off and threw him onto the ground.

"What's happening?" Kody asked.

The mysterious man from before dropped down onto the bird Pokémon and pointed a finger at Kody. The bird Pokémon reeled its head back and released a huge burst of purple fire.

"AAH!" Kody cried, right before being engulfed in the flames.

* * *

Kody snapped awake in a cold sweat and looked around, the sun was slowly rising above the horizon.

"Thank goodness. It was just a dream." Kody said to himself.

The multi-colored Lucario was sitting off on the side, focusing his Aura into various shapes.

"What's that you're doing?" Kody asked.

"I'm focusing my power." Lucario said, without opening his eyes.

"Cool." Kody said, "But why would you do that?"

"For any number of reasons." Lucario said, "Among which are Aura manipulation, attacks, and transference."

"Transference?" Kody asked.

"The ability to transfer energy from one being to another." Lucario said.

"I don't really see how that could be useful." Kody said.

"Even things that seem useless can be useful." Lucario said.

"What about me?" Kody asked, "You pretty much think that I'm useless."

"You are an exception." Lucario said.

"What does that mean?!" Kody asked.

Lucario simply ignored Kody.

"Hey, Lucario, on a more urgent subject." Kody said after a few moments, "Who're we up against?"

"He calls himself Eclipse." Lucario said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of a nearby forest, the mysterious man known as "Eclipse" was meeting with some other people.

Eclipse was resting against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Still into sulking?" a girl asked as she flipped down, hanging from a tree branch by her legs.

"About time you guys came." Eclipse said.

"Dusk, always in a rush." an older teen male said as he approached the group.

"Really, why must everyone have such poor manners?" a fancy-looking man said as he approached the group too.

Dusk and the two men were wearing similar outfits. They were wearing black and dark grey outfits with pants, but Dusk was wearing a miniskirt instead. Dusk had long, white hair, while the first man had short, spikey hair; and the last one had combed, white hair.

"The Royal Nights." Eclipse said, "About time you three got here."

"What shall you have us do, master?" the third man said.

"I wish you all would behave like Midnight." Eclipse said, "He's so respectful."

"Pfft." the first man scoffed.

"So disrespectful. Really, Fullmoon, I expect more from you." Midnight said.

Midnight smirked.

"Why you little...!" Fullmoon said.

"Not a good idea." Dusk playfully said as she dropped down from the tree and held Fullmoon back.

"Thank you, Dusk." Eclipse said.

"So, what'd you call us for?" Midnight asked.

"I have a little job for you." Eclipse said, pulling out a small device.

Eclipse pressed a few buttons on the gadget and pictures of Kody, Gwen, Verity, Sorrel, and the rainbow-colored Lucario appeared in the air.

"These are your targets." Eclipse said, "I expect you to deal with them swiftly."

"Well, that's what I'm sure the boss is supposed to expect." Midnight said, "Don't worry, we won't fail. Do you both agree?"

"...I suppose." Fullmoon growled.

"Sure!" Dusk said happily.

"Then go." Eclipse said, "I'll be monitoring everything."

Midnight nodded and stood up.

"Royal Nights, let us go!" Midnight said.

The threesome known as the " _Royal Nights_ " set out to catch our heroes.

* * *

 **This chapter just scratches the bare minimum for length. I don't really like to write talk chapters, they're too slow. But I want to get a good amount of chapters in this story, most likely sixteen. Although, it is fun to write the tension between Kody and Lucario, along with the intro of the Royal Nights.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	5. Learning the Legend

**Sorry about not uploading sooner, I had a busy weekend and had writers block, so** I **didn't really have time or enough ideas to write.**

* * *

Kody, Gwen, Verity, and Sorrel were inside of Sky City's book store, which was a huge domed building with an ornate design, looking for something.

"Find anything?" Kody asked as the group came back together.

"No." Verity said.

"Not a thing." Sorrel said.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" Kody asked.

"AAAAAH!" Gwen cried as she fell down and landed on Kody.

"Oh my!" Verity said.

"Are you alright?" Sorrel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gwen said.

"I was more concerned for Kody." Sorrel said.

"Huh?" Gwen asked.

Gwen looked down and jumped off of Kody.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry." Gwen said.

"It's alright." Kody said as he got up, "But I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"What happened?" Verity asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, I found the book really high up and climbed up to grab it, but I slipped and fell down." Gwen said, "Although, I did manage to find what we're looking for."

Gwen pulled out a copy of the book on Legendary Pokémon and various stories and legends that Professor Elm had.

"Great." Sorrel said, "Now we need to take it to Lucario."

"Right." Kody, Gwen, and Verity said.

The foursome ran off to meet with Lucario, but they were being watched. A small spy robot walked into the light.

* * *

"We've found them." Dusk said.

"Perfect." Fullmoon said.

"Then let us not delay." Midnight said.

The Royal Nights began to make their way to Sky City.

* * *

Just outside the gates of Sky City, the Rainbow Lucario was standing tall, practicing Aura techniques. Lucario formed a huge orb of Aura over his head and began to shape it into something else.

"Hey, Lucario!" Kody suddenly cried out.

"AGH!" Lucario cried in surprise, causing the Aura to explode in a burst of smoke.

The group coughed as the smoke spread. Soon, the smoke was gone and it revealed a mildly agitated Rainbow Lucario.

"Please, exercise more caution when I'm practicing Aura techniques!" Lucario angrily said.

"Sorry about that." Kody said, "But we found what the book you wanted."

* * *

A few minutes later, Lucario had found the pages in the book that the group was looking for.

"There." Lucario said.

" _The Legend of the Rainbow Realm_." Kody read, "What's the Rainbow Realm?"

"Read and find out." Lucario said.

"Alright. ' _In the great mountain of Tensei, it is rumored that a mysterious portal leads to a mystifying land. The land is brimming with color, beauty, and life. This fantastical place is called The Rainbow Realm. It is said that one day, a great evil will come to seize the amazing power in the land for themselves. In order to combat the darkness, a powerful hero will rise. That hero, the Rainbow Hero, will come from a humble beginning, but they will rise to unknown greatness. But, should the hero not succeed, the world will be overcome with corruption and everything will end.'_ That's pretty heavy." Kody said.

"Wait, it said that the portal to this 'Rainbow Realm' lies inside of Mount Tensei." Sorrel said.

"You're right." Verity said, "But why is that important?"

"I've been doing research on Ho-Oh, and I've learned that this is the time of year when Ho-Oh is scheduled to arrive here soon." Sorrel said, "I think that Ho-Oh and all of the events related to the Rainbow Realm are connected.

"But..." Kody said as he pulled the glowing Rainbow Wing out of his pocket, "...what does this have to do with any of this?"

"The Rainbow Wing is a powerful force." Lucario said, "It must be taken back to the Rainbow Realm."

"Then why take it out in the first place?" Kody asked.

"Because if one of corrupt heart takes the Wing and puts it on our altar to Ho-Oh, everything will fall into darkness." Lucario said, "Apparently, you are pure of heart and are meant to be the one who takes the Rainbow Wing back.

"Why can't you do it?" Kody asked.

"I am unable to." Lucario said, "Pokémon cannot affect the Rainbow Wing or use it, only humans have the ability to use it."

"Well, at least that makes sense." Kody said, "So, anything else we should know?"

"Yes." Lucario said, "Eclipse is not alone."

"What do you mean?" Kody asked.

"In the six years between my first encounter with Eclipse and the first time you met him, Eclipse has gathered a group of devoted followers called _The Royal Nights_." Lucario said.

"Wait, he has goons?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Lucario said, "He has, as you say, goons."

"How many?" Kody asked.

"I don't know." Lucario said, "It could be a few, it could be a lot. They could be very strong, or very weak. It's the only thing about Eclipse that I don't really know."

"So we could be going up against an army?" Verity asked.

"I don't know." Lucario said, "But we will have to fight them."

"Sooner than you think!" a female voice said.

The group looked in the direction of the voice and saw the Royal Nights leap out of the trees.

"You the Royal Nights?" Kody asked, preparing for battle.

"Yes." Dusk said, "I'm Dusk."

"Why are you being so open to our enemies?" Fullmoon asked.

"What's wrong with that, Fullmoon?" Dusk asked.

"Could you two please calm down and focus on the task at hand?" Midnight asked.

"Aw lighten up, Midnight." Dusk said.

"I'll 'lighten up' when we complete our task." Midnight said.

"Agreed." Fullmoon said.

The Royal Nights turned towards the group.

"You, the one in orange, you're coming with us!" Dusk said.

"No way is he going with you." Gwen said, "You'll have to battle through us."

"Alright then." Midnight said, "Prepare for battle."

Midnight, Fullmoon, and Dusk pulled one Pokéball out each.

"Alright then, let's-" Gwen said.

Lucario jumped in front of Gwen, Sorrel, and Verity.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"If your friend wants to prove himself to me, then he will defeat all three Royal Nights by himself." Lucario said.

"What!?" Gwen asked.

Kody prepared for battle. A showdown was about to take place.

* * *

 **Boom! Cliffhanger! Sorry to cut this out now and not do much this chapter, but I wanted to save the battle for the next chapter, and things are going to get crazy next chapter.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	6. The Royal Nights

**Time for another battle. I hope it's enjoyable. Sorry about the sparse posting, but I have been working on a few RWBY stories lately.**

* * *

"You have to let us help!" Gwen said.

"Only if he needs it." the Lucario said, keeping the others back.

Kody stood in front of the Royal Nights, ready for battle.

"One kid versus the three of us?" Dusk asked, "How pathetic."

"This 'one kid' is a bit stronger than you think." Kody said.

"We shall see." Midnight said, "Umbreon, I choose you."

"Ariados, let's go!" Dusk said.

"Gligar, come on out!" Fullmoon said.

"Pokédex, give me the types." Kody said, knowing that there wasn't time for analysis.

"Umbreon: Dark-type. Ariados: Bug and Poison-type. Gligar: Ground and Flying-type." Kody's Pokédex said.

"An odd lineup of types." Kody said, "But I know who to use."

Kody pulled three Pokéballs out and threw them, releasing his Croconaw, Zubat, and Geodude.

"Umbreon, begin our attack with Pursuit." Midnight said.

Umbreon leapt towards Croconaw.

"Zubat, intercept with Wing Attack!" Kody said.

Zubat flew in with intense speed and smashed his wings into Umbreon, sending him flying.

"Gligar, use Poison Sting!" Fullmoon said.

"Airados, you use Poison Sting too!" Dusk said.

"Stop those with Rock Throw!" Kody said.

Geodude grabbed two large rocks and threw them at the barrage of Poison Sting needles, destroying them.

"Time to go on the offensive." Kody said, "Croconaw, use Water Gun on Gligar! Zubat, use Wing Attack on Umbreon! And Geodude, use Rock Throw on Ariados!"

Croconaw launched a stream of water at Gligar, Zubat flew towards Umbreon, and Geodude threw large rocks at Ariados.

"Gligar, dodge that attack!" Fullmoon said.

"Block that Pokémon with Pursuit!" Midnight said.

"Ariados, use String Shot and send the rocks back!" Dusk said.

Gligar flew out of the way of the Water Gun, Umbreon jumped at Zubat and hit him back, and Ariados dodged the rocks and sent them flying back.

"He is unable to land a hit." Lucario said, "Perhaps I was right."

"Don't count Kody out of this yet." Gwen said.

" _They reacted just like I hoped they would_." Kody thought, "Geodude, use Rock Throw again. Aim for your old boulders!"

Geodude grabbed large rocks and threw them at his returning projectiles, the rocks smashed into each other and raised a lot of dust.

"Clever." Verity said.

"Now, Zubat, attack them all with Supersonic!" Kody said.

Zubat released an ear-piercing screech that brought the opposing Pokémon into a state of submission.

"Now, Geodude and Croconaw, use Tackle and Bite on them while they're weakened!" Kody said.

Croconaw and Geodude rushed at the Royal Nights' Pokémon. Using the dust as cover, Croconaw and Geodude were undetected until it was too late. Croconaw bit down onto Umbreon while Geodude rammed into Ariados. Now, the dust had cleared.

"Our quarry is visible." Midnight said, "Attack them."

"Gligar, use Poison Jab!" Fullmoon said.

"Ariados, use Poison Sting!" Dusk said.

Gligar rushed at Zubat while Ariados fired a bunch of needles at Croconaw.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun on Gligar, Geodude, protect Croconaw with Rollout!" Kody said.

Croconaw fired a stream of water at Gligar that brought him down while Geodude rolled right into Ariados and collided with her.

"Okay, they're all at ground level. Use Magnitude, Geodude!" Kody said.

Geodude slammed into the ground an created a small earthquake that threw the Royal Night's Pokémon into the air.

"Zubat, end it with Wing Attack!" Kody said.

Zubat used his incredible speed to fly at the Pokémon and proceeded to smash them into the ground. When the resulting dust cleared, it could be seen that the Royal Night's Pokémon were unable to battle.

"How can this be?" Midnight asked.

"I don't know." Fullmoon said, "But this kid is tougher than we thought."

"It's time we retreated." Midnight said.

Midnight and his group returned their Pokémon and began to run off.

"Until we meet again!" Dusk said as the group ran off.

A few second later, the Royal Nights were gone.

"Great job, guys!" Kody said.

Kody and his Pokémon walked over to the others.

"They weren't so hard." Kody said.

Lucario said nothing.

"What's wrong? Shocked that I won?" Kody asked.

"You clearly have no idea what's going on." Lucario said.

"What do you mean?" Kody asked.

"That was only a small fraction of the Royal Nights." Lucario said, "There are many, many more."

"WHAT!?" the others asked.

"I said that there could be far more, and I know there are." Lucario said.

"So, that means that Kody hasn't proven himself to you yet?" Gwen asked.

"No." Lucario said.

"Man, some people...er...Pokémon are hard to please." Kody sighed.

" _This boy does possess the determination necessary, but he lacks the strength. If he doesn't improve, it will be the end of everything_." Lucario thought.

"You alright?" Sorrel asked.

"I'm fine." Lucario said, "Come on...we have a long way to go."

Lucario walked off.

"I guess we're going to the peak." Verity said.

As everyone else walked off, Kody stood still, thinking hard.

" _What will it take for him to trust me?! Why is he so reluctant to believe the possibility that I'm the Rainbow Hero? Probably for the same reason that I am...I'm just a normal trainer, no one should have this kind of responsibility shoved onto them._ " Kody thought.

Gwen noticed that Kody was looking uneasy and approached him.

"Kody, are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?" Kody asked, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I hope so." Gwen said.

"Believe me, I'm good." Kody said, "Now come on, let's go."

Kody and Gwen caught up with the others as they began the uphill climb to the peak of Mount Tensei.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows, the Royal Nights were conversing with Eclipse.

"You failed against a mere child?" Eclipse asked, "You're supposed to be the best of the Royal Nights."

"We severely underestimated him." Midnight said, "He is surprisingly resourceful for a child."

"He mopped the floor with us." Dusk said.

"We thought we had him, but then he used our attacks against us." Fullmoon said.

"I am disappointed in you." Eclipse said, "I want for you three to report to my location. We are going to begin planning for our next attack."

"As you wish." Midnight said.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but as I said before, I was working on other projects. I don't know whether or not I should continue writing this movie event. Should I continue this story or should I get back to the main one? Leave your answer in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	7. Under the Stars

**Time for the next chapter. We're going to have more talk in this one.**

* * *

The group was all sitting around a campfire, enjoying time together. Except for the Lucario, he was off on the side practicing Aura techniques.

"So, Verity..." Gwen said.

"Yeah?" Verity asked.

"You said you're trying to prove that you're a strong trainer, is there anyone in particular that you're trying to prove yourself to?" Gwen asked.

"Uh...well...it's complicated." Verity said, "I'm not totally comfortable sharing this information with others."

"It's alright." Gwen said, "What about you, Sorrel? Why do you want to research Legendary Pokémon?"

"I've always been very fascinated by them." Sorrel said, "There's so little that we know about them, and I want to learn everything."

"That's pretty cool." Kody said.

"So...what's your story, Gwen?" Verity asked, "Why do you want to become a Pokémon Coordinator?"

"It's so much fun. And it's always been my dream to be on stage, giving the show of a lifetime." Gwen said, "Even though the first time, I froze up and almost didn't pass the qualifier test."

"Sounds like stage fright hit you a lot harder than you expected." Verity said.

"So, Kody, what about you?" Sorrel asked, "What's your dream?"

"I want to become the world's best Pokémon Master." Kody said.

"Isn't that a little ambitious?" Sorrel asked.

"It might be." Kody said.

Kody looked up to the stars overhead.

"Just like the stars in the sky, so many of us are the same, we don't always stand out. But I want to shine bright and stand out from the rest." Kody said, "And that's the only way I know how."

"I see." Sorrel said, "So you want to make a name for yourself and go down in history?"

"That's another way to say it." Kody said.

Everyone leaned back and looked up at the night sky.

"Wow...that sky is so beautiful." Gwen said.

"It's so nice up here." Verity said.

"The clean mountain air is a nice addition to the mood." Sorrel said.

Kody looked over at the Lucario and saw how he was off on the side.

"Hey, Lucario, why don't you come and join us?" Kody asked.

"You forget...unlike you, I have a purpose for the universe." Lucario said.

"Do you still seriously think that I'm not the Rainbow Hero?" Kody asked.

"Well, you were starting to doubt it yourself back when the Royal Nights attacked." Lucario said.

"How did you-?" Kody asked.

"Aura lets me sense one's mood." Lucario said.

"Well, I still kind of doubt it myself." Kody said.

"See what I'm talking about?" Lucario asked, "Even the so-called hero doubts it himself."

"Why are you so bent on tearing me down?" Kody asked.

"You're nothing like what I was envisioning the Rainbow Hero to be." Lucario said.

"That's it?" Kody asked.

"Another thing is that you're such a simple trainer." Lucario said, "How can you do more than...say...a champion or even a gym leader?"

"The legend might not need a hero with a strong power, but rather a strong heart." Sorrel said, "Have you ever stopped to think that might be the case?"

Lucario was about to speak up, but he hesitated.

"I thought so." Sorrel said.

After a few moments of silence, Verity spoke up.

"You know, I wonder what that whole Rainbow Realm thing is like." Verity said.

"It's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see." Lucario said, "It's full of color, splendor, wonder, and amazement."

"Sounds like a painting." Sorrel said.

"It was made by Ho-Oh himself, of course it's beautiful." Lucario said.

"HO-OH DID WHAT?!" Kody, Verity, and Gwen asked.

"You didn't know that part of the legend?" Sorrel asked, "It was said that Ho-Oh created the Rainbow Realm as his domain after the tower where he communicated with mankind was burned. And from those ashes came the three legendary beasts of Johto, Raikou, representing the lighting that struck the tower; Entei, representing the fire that burned; and Suicune, who represents the rain that fell and extinguished the flames. It's been said that the three beasts still work closely with Ho-Oh and protect him."

"That's pretty cool." Kody said.

"I wonder where they are now." Gwen said.

"Who knows." Verity said.

* * *

Off in the distance, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei were watching over our heroes. Soon after, they leapt up and began to rapidly ascend the mountain as Kody, Gwen, Verity, Sorrel, and Lucario slept the night away.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up and making their way towards the summit of Mount Tensei.

"It's not much farther until we reach the tunnel." Lucario said.

"I can't wait to get there." Gwen said, "It sounds like an awesome place."

"We should be there by noon." Lucario said.

"You seem awfully happy this morning." Verity said.

"I guess I'm feeling better than usual." Lucario said.

"Come on, it's because you finally have a little faith in Kody." Sorrel said.

Lucario ignored the last comment.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the darkness, Eclipse was watching everything.

"They are nearing their goal." Eclipse said, "Well, I suppose that it's time to call in the rest of the Royal Nights."

"Affirmative." Midnight said.

Midnight pulled a communication device out.

"Divisions two, three, and four, prepare to depart." Midnight said.

"Division two leader-Starlight-at the ready." a woman who was wearing an outfit similar to Dusk said through a screen on the communication device.

"Division three leader-Meteor-at the ready." a man who wore an outfit similar to Midnight and Fullmoon said through the device.

"Division four leader-Constellation-at the ready." a woman who wore an outfit similar to the other females said through the device.

"Good." Midnight said, "Leave immediately and come to this location, the operation is soon going to begin."

"Roger." the other leaders said.

Midnight deactivated the device.

"Soon, the power will be mine." Eclipse said, "And no one will be able to stop us."

* * *

 **That was chapter 7. Sorry about the lack of posting, I just haven't been in the groove for this story. I think that I'm in the mood now. I hope you're looking forward to the next few chapters, because everything is about to go down.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	8. At the Gate

**Time to begin the calm before the storm. I hope you're all excited.**

* * *

The group continued up the mountainside, nearing their goal.

"Are we there yet?" Verity asked.

"I don't think so." Gwen said, "If we were, Lucario would've said-"

"We're here." Lucario said.

"That did not just happen." Gwen said.

The group came to a stop in front of a cave entrance.

"This leads to the portal." Lucario said.

"I was hoping for something more...dramatic." Kody said, "But I guess that was wishful thinking."

"Speaking of wishes." Sorrel said as the group walked into the tunnel, "I wonder if any of us will be given a choice for a wish from Ho-Oh."

"I almost forgot about that." Verity said, "Hey, Kody, I bet you would wish to become the best Pokémon trainer ever."

"It sounds tempting, but I want to earn that title." Kody said, "If I wish upon it, I'd be cheating."

"I suppose that makes sense." Sorrel said.

" _He says that he'd rather work to achieve his goals than have an instant solution. Should this be true, he must truly be the Rainbow Hero._ " Lucario thought.

"Hey, Lucario." Gwen said.

"Yes?" Lucario asked.

"Where are we supposed to go exactly?" Gwen asked.

"We are close." Lucario said.

After a few moments, Lucario came to stop.

"What's up?" Kody asked.

"We're near." Lucario said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kody asked.

"The Rainbow Realm can only be opened by the Rainbow Wing." Lucario said.

Kody reached into his pocket and pulled the Rainbow Wing out as it glowed in his hand.

"Now, hold it out, and the portal will open." Lucario said.

"Okay." Kody said.

Kody held his arm out forwards, but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Kody said.

"Have a little patience." Lucario said.

After a few seconds of waiting, a multicolored portal appeared right in front of the group, lighting up the tunnel somewhat.

"Whoa." Kody said.

"Now...follow me." Lucario said.

Lucario walked through the portal and appeared to vanish.

"Well, lets go." Kody said.

The group walked through the portal. But they didn't know that Eclipse saw them go through.

"Finally." Eclipse said, "I have arrived."

* * *

Kody opened his eyes and couldn't process the sights surrounding him. Everything was filled with color, beauty, and splendor. It looked like our world, but everything was in wild colors.

"It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be." Kody said.

"Likewise." Gwen said.

"Fascinating." Sorrel said, "I must record this information."

"Wowwww..." Verity said, "Breathtaking."

The group looked around in awe at the Rainbow Realm, it was the most spectacular thing they've ever seen. Lucario approached the group.

"It's everything you said it would be, and so much more." Gwen said.

"I knew it would be far more better than you'd imagine." Lucario said, "It's impossible to describe this place perfectly."

Sorrel was sitting down nearby, sketching what he saw with colored pencils.

"Even in a handmade drawing, this can't be perfectly captured." Sorrel said.

"But I guess one can try." Verity said, looking at Sorrel's sketch, "That's pretty good."

"Come on," Lucario said, "We need to get going."

The group got up and followed Lucario. They were unaware that someone was following them.

* * *

The group came into a large clearing where the grass was of the colors pink, green, and yellow while the trees were in the colors of purple, red, and blue. The sky was orange and purple.

"Amazing." Kody said.

A rainbow Eevee walked out from behind a bush and approached the group.

"Aw...it's so cute." Gwen said.

Gwen knelt down and rubbed the Eevee's fur, admiring it's adorableness. The Eevee called out and soon, a bunch of other rainbow Pokémon walked out from the woods.

"I guess the Pokémon that live here look like that." Kody said.

Kody's Pichu popped out of his ball and looked at a rainbow Pichu. The two Pokémon stared at each other and observed their differences.

"Wow, even the Pokémon here are different." Sorrel said as he made a note.

"They're so much cuter!" Verity said, "I love it!"

"Kody, can you come with me?" Lucario asked.

"Sure." Kody said.

Lucario led Kody away.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kody asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Lucario said, "I always envisioned the Rainbow Hero as some great and powerful person, not an average trainer. So, I'm sorry for being judgmental and saying that there was no way you could be the Hero of legend."

"Thanks." Kody said, "I forgive you."

"What? Just like that?" Lucario asked.

"You just had a different idea on what the Hero would be like." Kody said, "It's totally understandable."

"Well...thanks for forgiving me so easily." Lucario said.

"No problem." Kody said, "Now come on, let's rejoin the others."

Kody and Lucario went back over to the others.

"Come on, everyone, we need to head to the Legendary Altar." Lucario said.

"Legendary Altar?" Gwen asked, "Where's that?"

"This way." Lucario said, "Come."

The group and the Pokémon followed Lucario.

* * *

Soon, the group came to a large temple and looked up. It was splendor incarnate.

"Things get better and better here." Gwen said.

"When we reach the top of the temple, I want you to place the Rainbow Wing up there, Kody." Lucario said, "Is that understood?"

"Yes." Kody said.

"Then let us go." Lucario said.

The group climbed up the temple and soon reached the top.

" _Things seem too easy._ " Lucario thought.

"Let's do this." Kody said.

Kody held the Rainbow Wing out, but the moment of glory was suddenly interrupted.

"Shadow Ball!" a voice said.

A Shadow Ball flew at the group and blasted near them, sending them flying and caused Kody to let go of the Rainbow Wing.

"What was that?!" Kody asked.

Eclipse walked up on top of the temple.

"Why, thank you for taking this here." Eclipse said, pointing to the falling Rainbow Wing, "You saved me a lot of work."

"If you think that we're just going to let you-!" Kody said.

"Come on out." Eclipse said.

The moment Eclipse stopped speaking, a whole lot of goons came out of the woods, including Midnight, Dusk, and Fullmoon.

"Meet the entirety of the Royal Nights." Eclipse said.

The group looked around at the huge amount of grunts surrounding them as the Rainbow Wing fell towards Eclipse.

"I'll take this now." Eclipse said, grabbing the Rainbow Wing.

The second Eclipse grabbed the Rainbow Wing, it became engulfed in a dark aura.

"Now, to take the power of the Rainbow Realm for myself." Eclipse said, walking over to the altar.

"NO!" Lucario cried.

Eclipse put the Rainbow Wing over the altar. Nothing happened for a few moments.

"Nothing's happening!" Eclipse said, "Why is nothing-?!"

Suddenly, a huge burst of dark purple and black came from the altar and began to spread around the Rainbow Realm, affecting the color of everything an decaying the plants.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Gwen asked.

"Exactly what was feared." Lucario said.

"My dream...this happened in there." Kody said, "Everything is in peril."

The dark purple and black essence began to spread further.

* * *

 **So, yeah, it's time to begin the long conflict for the movie. I hope this is good.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	9. Corruption

**Now, the huge battle is going to begin. I hope I can write this well.**

* * *

The purple matter continued to stream from the temple, spreading towards Kody and the others.

"What's happening?!" Gwen asked.

"His corrupt heart has tainted the Rainbow Wing, and therefore, the Rainbow Realm." Lucario said.

"And how bad is that?" Verity asked.

"The worst." Lucario said.

The group looked over at a group of fleeing Rainbow Pokémon. The corruption touched them and they changed to dark and evil colors, accompanied with red eyes.

"The corruption is spreading worse than I thought it would." Lucario said.

"What's happening to them?!" Gwen asked.

"They appear to be corrupted by the energy." Sorrel said, "And I don't know if it can affect us, so we must retreat and figure out our next move."

The others nodded and began to run from the spreading corruption. Suddenly, a group of Royal Nights headed by Midnight came up in front of the group.

"You weren't planning on leaving so soon, were you?" Midnight asked.

"You know just as well as us that this corruption will affect everything!" Lucario said, "You need to let us go!"

"A pathetic bluff." Midnight said, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"You're pretty stupid if you don't believe him!" Kody said.

"I suppose it was time we shut you up." Midnight said, "Attack."

All of the Royal Nights behind Midnight threw a bunch of Pokéballs into the air, releasing Pokémon like Zubat, Ekans, etc.

"Looks like we'll have to battle our way out!" Kody said.

"I'll take care of them." Sorrel said, "Luxio, I choose you!"

"Lux!" Sorrel's Pokémon said as it was released.

"One Pokémon versus all of us?" a Royal Night asked, "Get him!"

"Luxio, use Spark!" Sorrel said.

"Pichu, come on out and use Thunder Shock!" Kody said.

The two Electric-type Pokémon released electric attacks that shocked the group of Zubat, sending them down. But the other Pokémon were still coming.

"They're still coming!" Kody said.

"Aipom, come on out!" Gwen said.

"Piplup, I choose you!" Verity said.

"Aipom, use Fury Swipes!" Gwen said.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Verity said.

Aipom leapt between the various Pokémon, slashing at them as Piplup blasted them with explosive bubbles.

"We're clear!" Kody said, "Let's hurry!"

Kody and the others ran past Midnight and his squad.

"Go after them!" Midnight said.

But Midnight and his forces were unaware that the darkness was so close and they were corrupted by it, bringing their fainted Pokémon back to full health and as corrupted Pokémon.

"Not so fast!" Fullmoon said as he and a small squad of Royal Nights approached the group, "I may not agree with this plan, but I do believe that you won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Then you should have enough sensibility to let us pass!" Kody said.

"Orders are orders." Fullmoon said, "Attack."

A large group of Pokémon came from Fullmoon's squadron.

"Geodude, Zubat, I choose you!" Kody said.

"Ledyba, come on out!" Gwen said.

The three Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Kody said, "And Zubat, use Wing Attack!"

"Ledyba, use Tackle!" Gwen said.

Geodude threw large rocks at the flying Pokémon while Zubat and Ledyba attacked the ground ones, taking them out.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kody said.

The group ran away from the corruption as it took over Fullmoon and his forces.

"Where are you going?" Dusk asked as she and few other Royal Nights ran in front of Kody's group.

"Seriously, we have to go!" Gwen said, "But we'll go through you if we have to."

"Attack!" Dusk said.

A small group of Spinarak leapt up and shot streams of string at the group.

"Bayleef, come on out and use Razor Leaf on those strings!" Gwen said as she threw a Pokéball.

"Croconaw, you do the same, but with Scratch!" Kody said as he threw a Pokéball as well.

Bayleef and Rawjaw leapt up and attacked the string, cutting it up.

"Lapras, come on out and blast them with Ice Beam!" Verity said.

Verity threw her second Pokéball and her Lapras came out, blasting the Spinarak with a beam of ice that encased them all in a chilly prison.

"That's all that was left!" Gwen said, "Let's go!"

The corruption swept over the remaining Royal Nights as the group continued towards the exit.

"There's the exit!" Kody said, "We're almost out!"

Suddenly, a swarm of the corrupted Pokémon came between the group and their goal.

"What's going on?!" Kody asked.

"They're trying to keep us from escaping!" Sorrel said.

"Why?!" Kody asked.

"The corruption wants to take over everything." Lucario said, "Including us."

"What do we do?" Kody asked, "A lot of those Pokémon are too much for us!"

Lucario took a deep breath.

"When I tell you: run." Lucario said.

"Wait, what?" Kody asked.

Lucario rushed at the crowd of Pokémon. Lucario created a bone and pole-vaulted into the air, firing an Aura Sphere at the corrupted Pokémon in midair. A corrupted Tyranitar fired a Hyper Beam at Lucario, who fired an Aura Sphere at the beam. The clashing energies caused a small explosion that let Lucario land. Lucario rushed into the crowd, firing a Focus Blast into the crowd, creating an opening.

"Run!" Lucario said.

"Got it, let's go!" Gwen said.

The foursome and their Pokémon all ran through the clearing, narrowly avoiding attacks as they went. The group reached the exit, stopping to wait for Lucario.

"Lucario, come on!" Kody said.

Lucario landed and stood in front of the group.

"I'm sorry." Lucario said, "But I can't let them come after you."

"Wait...what?" Kody asked.

Lucario turned his hand back and he fired an Aura Sphere near the foursome and their Pokémon, sending them flying towards the exit.

"Lucario!" Kody cried as the group went through the portal.

Lucario looked back at the group as they were sent out the portal. Lucario then turned his gaze towards the corrupted Pokémon and the nearing corruption.

"Well?" Lucario asked, "Are you going to attack first or should I?"

The Pokémon didn't respond.

"So, it's that way then." Lucario said.

Lucario created a bone of energy and rushed at the corrupted Pokémon.

* * *

 **So that was the new chapter. I hope this was an enjoyable action scene. This is only the beginning of the big battle.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	10. Getting Help

**Time to meet the story's legendary Pokémon. I hope this can help progress things in the story.**

* * *

Kody, Gwen, Verity, and Sorrel all flew through the Rainbow Realm portal and landed back inside the cave within Mount Tensei.

"We're back in our world." Gwen said.

"Lucario sent us through." Verity said.

"Lucario!" Kody said, "We have to go back for him!"

Kody got up to run through the portal, but he was stopped by Gwen.

"Kody, you can't do that!" Gwen said.

"But he needs our help!" Kody said.

"I know that he can't fight that enemy alone, but we have to face the fact that we're not strong enough to take on so many powerful Pokémon." Gwen said.

Kody suddenly stopped, knowing Gwen was right. A tear went down Kody's cheek a few moments later.

"Worthless." Kody said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I'm supposed to be the Rainbow Hero." Kody said, "But what kind of hero can't even protect those around him?"

"You're starting to think like Lucario." Gwen said.

Kody looked at Gwen with an odd expression on his face.

"You're thinking that being a hero means being strong." Gwen said, "Just like Lucario learned, strength isn't everything."

Kody stayed quiet.

"Being a hero means making the right decisions, no matter how hard they are." Gwen said, "And you've done that many times before."

Kody remained quiet for a moment.

"You're right." Kody said, "I was so blinded by the power of the enemy we're against that I forgot about the fundamentals of being a true hero."

Gwen smiled that her speech got through.

"Thank you." Kody said.

Kody and Gwen were silent until Sorrel spoke up.

"Everyone, I may have just solved our strength problem." Sorrel said.

"What do you mean?" Kody asked.

"I was comparing notes on anything that could help us and I remembered that Ho-Oh is supposed to be arriving really soon, and he is said to grant one wish." Sorrel said.

"So you're saying that, if Ho-Oh arrives soon, we could use the wish to help us?" Kody asked.

"If my notes are right, yes." Sorrel said.

"Where would he be?" Kody asked.

"My guess is that he'd appear at the peak of Mount Tensei." Sorrel said.

"Then that's where we're heading." Kody said, "There's a world at stake."

The group headed out of the tunnel and looked up at the climb that still remained.

"Well, let's get started." Kody said.

* * *

The group continued up the mountain, nearing the peak.

"Almost there." Gwen said.

The group soon came to the peak and beheld the view of...well...everything that could be seen.

"Wow..." Kody said, "If only the Rainbow Realm had a view like this."

"Guys, look!" Gwen said, pointing to the sky.

The group looked up and saw none other than Ho-Oh flying their way.

"Anybody want to say ' _coincidence_ '?" Verity asked.

Ho-Oh flew down towards the peak and looked down at the group.

"I sensed the distress coming from my realm." Ho-Oh said telepathically, "So I have come to offer my aid."

"Offer your aid?" Sorrel asked, not even questioning the fact that Ho-Oh was using telepathy, "Aren't you strong enough to save it?"

"While I am quite powerful, the corruption is too much for even the most powerful of Pokémon." Ho-Oh said.

"Then how can we save your world?" Kody asked.

"Only the Rainbow Hero can save the realm." Ho-Oh said, "Only the Rainbow Hero's heart is invulnerable to the corruption."

"Well, then what do I have to do?" Kody asked.

"I can sense that the Rainbow Hero does possess the heart needed for such a task, but your foes are quite strong." Ho-Oh said, "I will lend the strength needed to your Pokémon."

A gold aura engulfed the group's Pokémon.

"They shall now be able to battle against their enemies with a fighting chance." Ho-Oh said.

"Thanks a lot." Kody said.

"Now...go young heroes." Ho-Oh said, "Save our world."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"Wait...what's going on?" Verity asked.

Moments later, a huge eruption of the corruption burst from the mountain, engulfing Ho-Oh and spreading into the sky.

"What the heck?!" Verity asked.

"The corruption's spreading into our world!" Sorrel said.

"HO-OH!" Kody said.

The shadow of Ho-Oh neared the edge of the corruption. Ho-Oh exited the streaming dark energy, but a darker and far more sinister creature was revealed.

"The corruption took over Ho-Oh." Kody said.

"This isn't good." Gwen said.

"Why does the worst stuff just happen so suddenly?!" Verity asked.

"You should see us on a day-to-day basis!" Gwen said.

Ho-Oh reared his head back and prepared to fire an attack.

"What do we do?" Sorrel asked.

"What a hero would." Kody said.

Kody looked down into the hole the corruption made and saw a portal at the bottom.

"We're heading back." Kody said.

"I'll be behind you." Gwen said.

"You got my vote." Verity said.

"Well, we don't have any other choice." Sorrel said.

"Okay then." Kody said, "Let's go!"

Kody and the group jumped down towards the portal as Ho-Oh fired his attack. The group went through the portal, avoiding the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Bark Town, Professor Elm was watching the news.

"Nobody knows what this mysterious phenomenon is." a news reporter said on Elm's TV, "But all we know is that it seems to be spreading. We advise everyone to stay as far away from it as possible."

"Is that ancient prophecy coming true?" Elm asked, "If it is, then we're all doomed."

Elm watched the TV, remaining anxious.

* * *

The foursome and their Pokémon all dropped into the purple, and dark, corrupted Rainbow Realm.

"Wow...this place got so desolate so quick." Gwen said.

"Why aren't we being affected by the corruption right now?" Verity asked.

"This is past the spread, this is simply the remains." Sorrel said.

"Okay then, we need to find the temple and fix everything." Kody said, "Everything is hanging in the balance."

The group began to run to find the temple, but a surprising sight stood before them. A corrupted Lucario was staring them down.

"Lucario?" Verity asked.

"That's not Lucario anymore." Sorrel said, "The corruption has taken over him."

Lucario opened his red eyes and rushed at the group, ready for battle.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed, but I am trying to get to the good stuff of the fight and I wanted to show that not only do the heroes stand a fighting chance, but things are already getting worse. I am also trying to finish this story so I can continue the main one. Don't worry though, the other chapters won't feel so rushed.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	11. A Shadow of the Guardian

**Time for another battle. I'm hoping to finish this story so I can continue the main one, I've been away from it for far too long.**

* * *

"Look out!" Kody said.

The group and their Pokémon moved to the side.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Croconaw launched a stream of water in Lucario's direction, blowing the former friend back.

"Wow, that was some powerup." Kody said.

Lucario got back up and rushed at Croconaw, creating a bone of energy as he went.

"Croconaw, use Rage!" Kody said.

Croncaw glowed red as the bone hit him, he then grabbed the bone and slammed Lucario down into the ground. Lucario got back up and created another bone.

"Now, use Bite!" Kody said.

Croconaw grabbed onto the bone with his jaws as it flew at him.

"Now, spin around and throw him!" Kody said.

Rawjaw spun around and let go, causing Lucario to fly into the air. Lucario created a dark Aura Sphere and launched it.

"Croconaw, look out!" Kody said.

Croconaw ran from the attack, but the explosion from the impact sent him flying.

"Croconaw!" Kody said.

"Looks like we'll have to step in now!" Verity said, "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup leapt up and fired a barrage of exploding bubbles at Lucario. Lucario spun one of his energy bones around and blocked the bubbles. Lucario then created another dark Aura Sphere and fired it off.

"Counter with Whirlpool!" Verity said.

Piplup jumped up, aimed towards the Aura Sphere and created a whirlpool that stopped the Aura Sphere and fired it back, knocking Lucario down.

"Yes!" Verity said.

Suddenly, an Ariados dropped in and fired a bunch of Poison Sting needles at Piplup, but they were stopped by Lapras's Ice Beam.

"Oh great, she's here." Verity said.

"Luxio, take over while Kody takes care of his Pokémon!" Sorrel said.

"Lux!" Luxio said.

Lucario fired a Focus Blast at Luxio.

"Luxio, dodge it and use Swift!" Sorrel said.

Luxio jumped up and launched a bunch of tiny stars at Lucario. Lucario created another bone and rushed at Luxio.

"Use Swift again!" Sorrel said.

Luxio fired more stars at Lucario, who used his bone to pole-vault into the air.

"Got you." Sorrel said, "Use Spark!"

Luxio fired a ball of electricity at Lucario, knocking the corrupted Pokémon back. A few moments later, a corrupted Umbreon rushed by and hit Luxio back.

"Midnight's Umbreon." Sorrel said, "Gwen, can you take over?"

"Sure." Gwen said, "Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef launched some razor sharp leaves at Lucario, who punched them away with his fists. Lucario rushed at Bayleef with his fist glowing.

"Reflect!" Gwen said.

Bayleef put up a barrier of solid light that blocked Lucario's attack.

"Tackle!" Gwen said.

Bayleef removed the barrier and rammed into Lucario. A few moment later, Fullmoon's corrupted Gligar flew down and tackled Bayleef.

"Bayleef!" Gwen said.

"Don't worry, Gwen." Kody said, "My team's back in action."

"Okay, I'll take care of Fullmoon's Gligar." Gwen said.

"Lucario, we don't want to do this, but we don't have any other choice." Kody said.

Lucario ignored Kody and rushed at him.

"Geodude, knock him off-balance with Magnitude!" Kody said.

Geodude slammed down and shook the area. Lucario jumped into the air in order to avoid the attack.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" Kody said.

Zubat flew at Lucario and rammed into him.

"Now, Pichu, use Thundershock!" Kody said.

Pichu zapped the downed Lucario, keeping still for a moment.

"Croconaw, end it with Water Gun!" Kody said.

Croconaw blasted Lucario with a blast of water, knocking him down.

"Hopefully that does it." Kody said.

Lucario got up, appearing to be unscathed.

"What on earth?!" Kody asked.

Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and blasted it at Kody's Pokémon, sending them flying.

"They're untouchable!" Gwen said.

"What are we going to do?!" Verity asked.

Lucario was about to fire another blast, but some surprise arrivals ran in and pulled the group out of the fray.

"Midnight?" Kody asked.

A few moments later, the group was safe in the decaying forest as the lead Royal Nights pulled the heroes in.

"What is going on?!" Kody asked, "Why haven't you been taken over by the corruption?"

"We saw that our leader's plan...blew up in face, per say." Midnight said.

"And the corruption doesn't affect some humans." Fullmoon said.

"We weren't affected for some reason." Dusk said.

"I thought Ho-Oh said that only the Rainbow Hero couldn't be affected by the corruption." Sorrel said to Verity.

"Yeah." Verity said, "Why would he tell us that if none of us were affected?"

"What do we do next?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we do share a mutual predicament." Midnight said, "I propose we work together until this is over."

"Agreed." Kody said.

"What are we going to do?" Dusk asked.

"Our first move should be getting to the temple." Kody said, "Then I need to get to the Rainbow Wing so we can fix everything."

"We found a good route." Fullmoon said, "It'll keep us out of the line of sight of those corrupted Pokémon."

"Good." Sorrel said.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Verity asked.

"We don't really have much of a choice right now." Gwen said, "So we kind of have to."

"Okay then, let's go." Kody said.

The Royal Nights led the heroes through the decayed woods.

* * *

The group came through the forest, soon they came to behold the corrupted temple.

"Look at all of that energy spewing through the top." Sorrel said.

"We have to hurry." Gwen said.

"Alright, Kody, we'll provide you with a distraction." Verity said, "You just get up there and fix this whole mess."

"Okay." Kody said, "Let's get ready to-."

Kody was cut off a blast of dark energy hit the ground in front of them, causing a huge explosion.

"Hello there." Eclipse said as he slowly floated down with an Aura of dark energy surrounding him.

"Eclipse." Kody said.

"I presume you came to stop me." Eclipse said, "Well, I'm sorry to inform you..."

The corrupted Ho-Oh flew down over the temple.

"...but I've come too far to turn back now." Eclipse said.

All of the corrupted Pokémon came over to Eclipse and stood beside him.

"Your journey ends here." Eclipse said, "Get them."

The swarm of corrupted Pokémon rushed at the group.

* * *

 **That was chapter 11. The battle is about to get to the really insane bit. I hope it still is good with me speed writing this.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	12. The Darkness Overcomes

**Time for things to get crazy.**

* * *

"Bayleef, Ledyba, use Tackle! Aipom, you use Focus Punch!" Gwen said.

"Luxio, Spark!" Sorrel said.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam! Lapras, you use Ice Beam!" Verity said.

The group of Pokémon attacked the oncoming opponents.

"Zubat, Pichu, Geodude, help the Royal Nights out!" Kody said.

Zubat flew to Fullmoon's aid, Pichu ran to help Midnight, and Geodude went to assist Dusk.

"Ari!" Dusk's Ariados said as she dropped down in front of Dusk and Geodude.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Dusk said.

Geodude picked up a large rock and threw it at Ariados, who jumped out of the way.

"While she's in the air, use Rollout!" Dusk said.

Geodude rolled at Ariados, smashing into her as soon as she landed.

"Now, use Tackle!" Dusk said.

Geodude flew at Ariados, who used String Shot and the Rock-type's momentum to send him flying.

"Geodude!" Dusk said.

* * *

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" Fullmoon said.

Zubat flew at Gligar, but the flying scorpion Pokémon flipped over in midair and hit Zubat away with his tail.

"We need another plan of attack." Fullmoon said, "Zubat, try using Supersonic."

Zubat released an ear-splitting screech that caused Gligar to become disorientated and crash into a tree.

"Zubat, use Bite!" Fullmoon said.

Zubat bit onto Gligar's tail and took him up into the air.

"Release him and use Wing Attack!" Fullmoon said.

Zubat let Gilgar go and then rammed into him with glowing wings. As Zubat tried to fly off, he spun around and hit Zubat into the ground with his tail. Gligar then proceeded to charge at Zubat with his tail aimed at him.

"Zubat!" Fullmoon said.

* * *

"Pichu, use Thundershock." Midnight said.

Pichu sent a wave of electricity at Umbreon, who quickly dodged the attack.

"We need to slow him down." Midnight said, "Try using Thunder Wave."

Pichu fired another blast at Umbreon, but this was also avoided.

"This isn't working." Midnight said.

Umbreon rushed at Pichu.

"Now, get him." Midnight said.

Pichu fired a Thundershock, zapping Umbreon.

"Now, use Thunder Wave." Midnight said.

Umbreon dodged the attack and rammed into Pichu.

"This isn't good." Midnight said, observing the battle at hand.

"They just won't go down!" Verity said.

"Let's hope Kody reaches the top of the temple soon." Sorrel said, "We can't hold out much longer."

"Please hurry, Kody." Gwen said.

* * *

Kody continued up the stairs with Croconaw at his side.

"Come on, buddy, everyone's relying on us." Kody said.

Moments later, Eclipse stood right in front of Kody.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Eclipse asked, "It's all so perfect."

"You and I have very difference perceptions on the word 'perfect'." Kody said.

"Hmph, so it seems." Eclipse said, "Gengar, I choose you."

Eclipse threw a Pokéball that released a Gengar.

"Here we go, Croconaw." Kody said.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball." Eclipse said.

"Use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Gengar fired the Shadow Ball and Croconaw tried to counter it, but the Shadow Ball prevailed and hit Croconaw.

"Croconaw!" Kody said.

The smoke cleared, revealing that Croconaw was still okay.

"Alright." Kody said, "Use Bite!"

Croconaw rushed at Gengar.

"Gengar, use Shadow Sneak." Eclipse said.

Gengar faded into the shadows the temple cast and disappeared.

"Croconaw, keep a close eye out." Kody said.

Croconaw looked around, remaining cautious.

"Shadow Ball." Eclipse said.

Gengar shot out of the shadows and fired a Shadow Ball at Croconaw, sending him flying.

"Croconaw!" Kody said.

Croconaw turned around and used Water Gun, propelling himself back to the temple and at Gengar.

"Great work!" Kody said, "Now use Bite!"

Croconaw clamped his jaws onto Gengar's tail.

"Gengar, use Shadow Sneak." Eclipse said.

Gengar faded into the shadows and escaped Croconaw's jaws.

"Where'd he go?" Kody asked.

Gengar shot up from Croconaw's shadow and sent the Water-type starter rolling down the stairs.

"Croconaw!" Kody said.

Kody watched as his partner landed on the ground with a hard crash.

"Look around you, you've lost." Eclipse said, "Your friends have been defeated."

Kody looked down and saw that his friends' Pokémon were beaten.

"Oh no." Kody said.

"And now...I shall finish the job." Eclipse said.

Eclipse motioned for the corrupted Ho-Oh to fly down.

"Or should I say, he shall finish the job." Eclipse said.

Ho-Oh readied his attack.

"And I don't think you'll be reaching the Rainbow Wing anytime soon." Eclipse said.

Kody tried to run up the stairs, but Gengar stopped him.

"I'm not sorry to say it, but I believe that your friends are done for." Eclipse said.

Kody looked down and saw that Ho-Oh was preparing an attack.

"Ho-Oh, STOP!" Kody said.

Kody ran down the stairs, hurrying to his friends' aid.

* * *

"Things don't look good." Sorrel said.

"Yeah." Verity said.

"It was an honor serving with you all." Dusk said.

"As much as I hate you, Dusk, I must agree." Fullmoon said.

"We all did our best." Midnight said.

Gwen looked around at the corrupted Pokémon surrounding the group and up at Ho-Oh as he was charging his attack.

"I guess this is it." Gwen said.

"STOP!" Kody cried.

Everyone looked over at Kody as he ran down the stairs.

"Kody, what are you doing?!" Gwen asked.

Ho-Oh fired his blast right at the group, but Kody ran in between the blast and his friends, standing tall.

"What must be done." Kody said.

"NO, KODY!" Gwen said.

The explosion that came from Ho-Oh's blast engulfed Kody and sent everyone else nearby flying. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked around.

"What was that?" Verity asked.

"Are we still alive?" Sorrel asked.

"Ugh..." Gwen moaned, "Kody, where are you?"

Gwen looked over at Kody, who was lying on the ground.

"Kody!" Gwen cried.

Gwen ran over to her friend and held him up.

"Kody, are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen..." Kody said.

The moment Kody spoke, Gwen noticed some kind of energy almost flaking off of him and that he was almost appearing slightly transparent.

"Kody..." Gwen said, "Why did you do that?"

"Because...I knew I had to save you all." Kody said, "As a hero, that's what one is supposed to do."

"But...you're the Rainbow Hero, you needed to get to the temple." Gwen said, a tear rolling down her face.

"That's the thing." Kody said, "I'm...not the Rainbow Hero."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I never was." Kody said, "I only just realized it, but you're the Rainbow Hero."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You're the one of pure heart." Kody said, "I may be of a compassionate heart, but you never stopped remaining positive, you were a pure beacon of hope to all of us."

Verity and Sorrel ran over to Gwen.

"Oh no." Verity said, leaning her head on Sorrel's chest.

Sorrel rubbed Verity's hair, trying to calm her.

"You can stop the corruption." Kody said, "I know you will."

A few more tears began to go down Gwen's cheeks.

"Don't worry." Kody said, wiping the tears away, "We'll see each other again..."

Gwen went to hold Kody close, but he faded away before she could, leaving only his hat.

"No..." Gwen said.

Tears began to stream down Gwen's cheeks.

"NOOOO!" Gwen cried.

The Royal Nights walked over and looked at Gwen as she held Kody's hat.

"A noble sacrifice." Midnight said.

Eclipse walked down from the temple.

"A waste of a life." Eclipse said.

Gwen began to get really angry.

"How could you treat a human life like that?" Gwen asked, "HOW COULD YOU TREAT A WORLD, A POKéMON, OR A HUMAN LIKE THAT?!"

"All casualties of war." Eclipse said.

Gwen took her cap off, put it in her backpack, and put Kody's cap on.

"We are going to save our worlds." Gwen said.

"I'd like to see you try." Eclipse said.

"Everyone, let's do this." Gwen said.

Everyone around Gwen felt a boost in morale and stood ready for battle.

"For Kody." Gwen said.

The Pokémon began to battle, ready to take the Rainbow Realm back.

* * *

 **So, I hope that was a surprise. I'm sure it's kind of cliché for a Pokémon movie, but I feel like one sacrificial scene works really well, no more than that.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	13. Avenge the Lost

**Time to write the next chapter. Let's see how things play out from this point.**

* * *

In New Bark Town, Professor Elm was still watching the news.

"We've just received reports that the mysterious energy that is spewing forth from Mount Tensei is-what is that? Corrupting?" the newscaster said as she checked in with the news team, "We've learned that the energy is somehow corrupting everything it touches! Pokémon are turning on trainers, plants are withering, and the skies are turning dark. We have no explanation to this mysterious phenomenon, but rest assured, we will continue to follow this story as we try to find the meaning behind all of this."

"This is getting worse." Elm said as he thumbed through the book of legends, "According to the legend, the worst has yet come."

Elm stared at the page.

"Arceus help us all." Elm said.

* * *

Back in the corrupted Rainbow Realm, Gwen, Sorrel, Verity, Midnight, Dusk, and Fullmoon were battling the corrupted Pokémon.

"How are we going to get you up there?!" Verity asked Gwen.

"We need to find a way past these corrupted Pokémon!" Sorrel said.

Midnight hesitated for a moment.

"Let us take care of giving you a distraction." Midnight said.

"Are you crazy?!" Verity asked.

"You saw what happened to Kody!" Sorrel said.

"We saw what happened to him, and if it will restore everything, we're willing to make the same sacrifice." Midnight said.

"Agreed." Dusk and Fullmoon said.

"Finally, you two agree on something." Midnight said.

Gwen stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay." Gwen said, "But hurry, we don't want to lose anyone else."

"You have my word, we shall come back alive." Midnight said, "Come, Royal Nights, we must take our leave."

Midnight, Dusk, and Fullmoon ran off, calling to the corrupted Pokémon, this distraction got to the mindless corrupted Pokémon and they chased after the Royal Nights as they ran into the woods.

"Come on, let's go." Gwen said.

"Lapras, stay down here and cover us!" Verity said.

Verity's Lapras nodded as Verity, Sorrel, Piplup, Luxio, Gwen, Bayleef, and Croconaw began to ascend up the stairs on the temple. Lucario looked back and saw that the group was going towards the spewing dark energy.

Gwen, Verity, and Sorrel ran up the stairs, trying to reach the top as soon as possible.

"Going somewhere?" Eclipse asked as he dropped down in front of the group.

Eclipse's Gengar came out from his shadow.

"Yah!" Lucario cried as he jumped down behind the group.

"Now we're between a ghost and a hard place." Verity said.

"Can you two take Lucario?" Gwen asked.

"We can hold him off, but I don't know about defeating him." Sorrel said.

"I'll take what I can get." Gwen said, "Bayleef, Croconaw, we're going to make this man pay for what he's done."

Croconaw and Bayleef stared Gengar down as Piplup and Luxio faced off against Lucario.

"Piplup, begin this with Bubblebeam!" Verity said.

Piplup fired a bunch of explosive bubbles at Lucario. Lucario jumped over and charged up an Aura Sphere.

"Luxio, use Spark!" Sorrel said.

Luxio and Lucario fired their attacks at the same time, the attacks clashed, creating a small explosion.

* * *

"My, my, my, aren't you persistent?" Eclipse asked.

Gwen stayed silent.

"Meowth got your tongue?" Eclipse asked.

"Razor Leaf." Gwen said.

Bayleef launched some razor sharp leaves at Gengar. Gengar was surprised by the sudden attack and got hit.

"A dirty move." Eclipse said, "I like your style. Gengar, use Shadow Sneak."

Gengar sunk into the shadows.

"Bayleef, jump up." Gwen said.

Bayleef jumped up into the air as Gengar rushed out of the shadows towards the Grass-type.

"Croconaw, Rage." Gwen said.

Croconaw jumped in the way of Gengar's attack and got hit back, glowing red as he flew.

"Why did you use an ineffective attack?" Eclipse asked.

"Bite." Gwen said.

Croconaw leapt up and bit onto Gengar, dealing a lot of damage to him. Croconaw threw Gengar down at the temple.

"Shadow Sneak." Void said.

Gengar sank into the shadows he fell onto.

* * *

"Ragh!" Lucario cried as he dropped down towards Luxio with an energy bone in his hands.

"Luxio, dodge it!" Sorrel said.

Luxio jumped back and narrowly avoided Lucario's attack.

Lucario created another bone of energy and leapt at Luxio again.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Verity said.

Piplup created a whirlpool in midair that caught Lucario.

"Now, Sorrel!" Verity said.

"Right!" Sorrel said, "Use, Spark!"

Luxio fired a ball of electricity at the whirlpool, electrocuting the water and Lucario.

"Piplup, end this with Bubblebeam!" Verity said.

Piplup shot a stream of bubbles into the whirlpool, causing it to explode and send Lucario flying.

"Now that he's taken care of, let's help Gwen." Verity said.

"Use Water Gun." Gwen said.

Croconaw shot a stream of water that sent Gengar flying off of the temple.

"I guess she didn't need the help." Sorrel said.

"Do you think you've won?" Eclipse asked.

"We haven't won yet, neither have you." Gwen said.

"Is that so?" Eclipse asked.

Ho-Oh flew down over the temple.

"Because the eruption hasn't even reached it's peak yet." Eclipse said.

"What?" Verity and Sorrel asked.

Ho-Oh charged up an attack and blasted the temple, blowing everything but the altar at the top and the stairs. The dark energy spewed everywhere, engulfing everything in the Rainbow Realm.

"AAH!" Verity cried as the corruption came over her.

"AGH!" Sorrel cried.

Gwen looked around as everything became even darker and bleaker.

"Both the beauty and corruption are at their peaks." Eclipse said, "I'm left awestruck."

* * *

Back in the main world, the eruption began to spew from Mount Tensei even more. Elm saw this as he watched the news.

"The energy is now coming out even faster and in a bigger quantity." the newscaster said, "Things aren't looking good at this point."

"I hope Kody and Gwen are okay." Elm said.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be posted right away, just to let you all know.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	14. One Wish

**Time for another chapter. Here we go.**

* * *

"This is amazing." Eclipse said.

"Why do you think this is beautiful?" Gwen asked.

"Because it's perfect." Eclipse said, "Perfect darkness, nothing corrupting it."'

"Then I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but I'm going to put a stop to this." Gwen said, beginning to run up the stairs.

"I don't think so." Eclipse said.

The corrupted Verity, Sorrel, Piplup, Luxio, Bayleef, and Croconaw all stood up and faced Gwen.

"Get her." Eclipse said.

The group ran after Gwen as Ho-Oh began to charge another attack.

"I have to hurry." Gwen said.

Ho-Oh fired off the blast, shooting the stairs in front of Gwen, blowing at least five feet of stairs to pieces. Gwen came to a stop before she could fall down.

"How I am going to do this?" Gwen asked, "How can I do this?"

Gwen looked back as her corrupted friends were approaching her and Ho-Oh charged up another attack.

"It doesn't matter about the odds." Gwen said, "We always pull through. Isn't that right, Kody?"

Gwen stepped back, got a running start and jumped. Gwen caught the ledge with her hands, just barely hanging on. Gwen found some footing and climbed up.

"Almost there." Gwen said.

Gwen continued to run up the stairs, nearing the altar.

"Fire." Eclipse said.

Ho-Oh blasted the altar, sending rock everywhere. Gwen covered her face in order to protect it. Gwen soon pulled her hand away from her face and saw the corrupted Rainbow Wing slowly falling towards the abyss that the corruption was coming from.

"NO!" Gwen cried, "What would Kody do?"

Gwen looked down at the abyss that the dark energy was coming from.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Gwen said.

Gwen jumped down off the stairs and towards the Rainbow Wing.

"That girl is insane." Eclipse said.

Gwen sailed towards the Rainbow Wing. As soon as it was close enough, Gwen grabbed onto the Wing.

"Please work, please work, please work." Gwen said.

Gwen and the Wing fell into the abyss.

"I knew it, she could never have been the Rainbow Hero." Eclipse said.

Eclipse turned around and began to walk down the stairs. Suddenly, a huge burst of white light came from the abyss.

"WHAT?!" Eclipse asked.

The burst of white light engulfed everything in the Rainbow Realm. When the bright light faded, everything was back to normal.

"Whoa...what happened?" Verity asked.

"I don't know." Sorrel said, "But everything is back to normal."

"Wait, where's Gwen?!" Verity asked.

"She's gone!" Sorrel said.

Sorrel and Verity looked into the abyss.

"No, she couldn't have." Verity said.

"I think she did." Sorrel said, "Gwen saved all of us, just like Kody did."

Sorrel and Verity stayed quiet for a moment, but another small light came from the abyss.

"What's that?" Verity asked.

The twosome and the Pokémon looked down and saw Gwen flying up, Rainbow Wing in hand, but she was glowing in a rainbow color.

"Is she flying?" Sorrel asked.

"What's up with her?" Verity asked.

Gwen came flying up and landed on the stairs as the rainbow Aura faded.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Verity asked.

"Yes." Gwen said, "But it was so dark, it was impossible to see anything."

"So Kody was right about you being the Rainbow Hero." Verity said.

"Yeah..." Gwen said.

"Do not worry young heroine." Ho-Oh said, purified as he flew down.

"But my best friend's gone." Gwen said.

"Gwen, he's right." Sorrel said, "We have one wish."

"Yeah, we can bring Kody back." Verity said.

"You can do that?!" Gwen asked excitedly.

"Indeed." Ho-Oh said, "And I know that it what you desire."

A bright, white orb appeared in front of Ho-Oh. A few moments later, a familiar figure dropped out from it.

"What did I miss?" Kody asked.

"Kody!" Gwen said, happy to see her friend.

Gwen hugged Kody out of sheer joy. Verity and Sorrel soon joined in, as did the group's Pokémon.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Gwen said.

"I'm happy to see that I was right." Kody said.

The group ended the group hug and began to make their way down the stairs.

"So, where's Eclipse?" Kody asked.

"Right here!" Eclipse said.

Eclipse stood in front of the group as the corruption energy surrounded his body.

"Eclipse?" Kody asked, "What's up with you?"

"I prepared for the worst and absorbed some of the energy into my body." Eclipse said.

"Just like Aura transference." Kody said.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." Eclipse said.

Eclipse, using the energy he absorbed, leapt over the group and landed on the stairs.

"I have a date with destiny." Eclipse said.

Eclipse ran up the stairs and jumped right towards Ho-Oh.

"No!" Kody said.

Eclipse landed right on Ho-Oh. The moment he touched him, Ho-Oh returned to his corrupted form as the dark energy faded from Eclipse.

"Goodbye." Eclipse said, "Good luck stopping me."

Eclipse and Ho-Oh flew skywards, leaving the Rainbow Realm through the sky entrance.

"He took Ho-Oh!" Verity said.

"He used his remaining energy to return Ho-Oh to corruption." Sorrel said.

"What do we do?" Verity asked.

"We do what any hero would, Rainbow Hero or not." Kody said, "Save the day."

"Then you're going to need this." Gwen said, taking Kody's cap off and handing it to him."

"Thanks." Kody said, gladly taking his hat back.

"And some help." Sorrel said, rubbing Luxio's fur.

"Yeah." Verity said, "After all, we've already come this far."

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

"Don't forget about us." Midnight said.

The Royal Nights and all of the restored Pokémon approached the group.

"You have all of the Royal Nights at your command." Midnight said, "We believed that Eclipse's plan for a perfect world was not so...dark. We thought he would bring peace, not destruction. He led us astray. Please, allow us to redeem ourselves."

"Wow, what a change of heart." Kody said.

"Don't forget about me." Lucario said as he approached the group, "Or the Pokémon who live here."

"Lucario." Kody said, "Glad to see you."

"I...guess we were both wrong about the Rainbow Hero." Lucario said.

"I guess we were." Kody said.

"Uh, sorry to break up this tender moment, but we need to get going before Eclipse does anything bad." Verity said.

"Right." Kody said.

Kody looked at the friends and new allies around him.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Kody said.

Kody led the whole group out of the cave, ready to save the day.

* * *

 **What a nice turn of luck. Things are going to come to their climax next chapter. Expect a heck of a final battle.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	15. The Final Battle

**Time for the final battle. This chapter will probably be longer.**

* * *

In Elm's lab, Professor Elm was still watching the news.

"Oddly enough, the mysterious energy has not only stopped spreading, but it has also disappeared. The explanation for either phenomenon is unexplainable." the newscaster said.

Elm breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over." Elm said, "Finally."

"Wait, what's that?" the newscaster asked, "We've just received word that none other than Ho-Oh itself has appeared over Sky City. We're going to local camera crew there now."

"Ho-Oh?" Elm asked.

The screen showed the camera feed from the news team in Sky City.

"The reason for this legend's arrival is unknown, but all that we know is that-wait, something's strange about it." the newscaster said.

Elm watched as Ho-Oh began to rain down dark fire on Sky City, throwing everyone there into a panic.

"We don't know exactly what's happening, but it appears that Ho-Oh is attacking Sky City!" the newscaster said, "More on this story as it develops!"

"This isn't good." Elm said.

* * *

Back in Sky City, Eclipse, riding Ho-Oh, was smiling at the destruction. Everyone had fled from Sky City at this point.

"It's all so beautiful." Eclipse said.

"Eclipse!" a familiar voice said.

Eclipse turned towards the voice and saw Kody, Gwen, Sorrel, Verity, Lucario, Croconaw, Bayleef, Luxio, Piplup, Midnight, Umbreon, Dusk, Ariados, Fullmoon, and Gligar standing on top of a building.

"Can't you stop meddling in my business?" Eclipse asked, "Is you sacrificing yourself not enough?"

"We won't stop until you're defeated." Kody said.

"Well then, I'm sorry to tell you that this little battle is over." Eclipse said.

Ho-Oh turned towards the group and reared his head back.

"Scatter!" Kody said.

The group split up, hiding between various structures to avoid Ho-Oh's fire.

"Why don't you just give up?" Eclipse asked, "There's no way that you can defeat a legendary Pokémon!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Kody asked.

"Yes." Eclipse said, "Ho-Oh, take that building down."

Ho-Oh flew at the building the group was on and smashed into it. The building chunks flew everywhere as the group flew through the air. Moments later, a bunch of the flying Pokémon from the Rainbow Realm flew on over and caught the group and their Pokémon that couldn't fly.

"Thanks." Kody said, "Everyone, we need to stop Ho-Oh before he can cause more damage."

"Too late." Eclipse said.

Ho-Oh turned towards the group and launched a bunch of fireballs at the flying Pokémon, knocking them out and sending everyone towards the ground. Kody, Gwen, Croconaw, and Bayleef fell into an alleyway.

"You guys alright?" Kody asked.

"Yeah." Gwen said as the Pokémon nodded.

"Trapped like Rattata's in a cage." Eclipse said, "This is too good."

Ho-Oh flew just over the alley and prepared an attack.

"Run!" Kody said.

The group ran down the alley as Ho-Oh blasted a bunch of fire into it.

* * *

Back on top of the buildings, Verity and Sorrel had landed safely with their Pokémon.

"Sorrel, you okay?" Verity asked.

"Yes." Sorrel said.

Sorrel looked over at the alley, he saw Kody and Gwen fall in and then Ho-Oh breathing flames into the alley.

"Come on, Verity, we need to get Ho-Oh's attention!" Sorrel said, "Otherwise, Kody and Gwen are going to get roasted alive!"

"Right!" Verity said.

Sorrel ran over to Ho-Oh.

"Use Spark!" Sorrel said.

"Bubblebeam!" Verity said.

Luxio fired a ball of electricity at Ho-Oh as Piplup bombarded him with explosive bubbles. Moments later, Ho-Oh turned towards the twosome, cutting off the fire.

"Ho-Oh, what are you doing?!" Eclipse asked, "Attack the Rainbow Hero!"

Ho-Oh launched a bunch of smaller balls of fire at Piplup and Luxio, but they were stopped by a bone of energy that was thrown in front of them.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, great one." Lucario said as he grabbed the bone as it came back and then landing in front of Ho-Oh, "But I must fight you."

Ho-Oh paid no attention and launched more fireballs at Lucario.

* * *

Back down in the alley, Kody and Gwen were relieved that the fire had stopped.

"Glad that's over." Gwen said, "But now what?"

"We need to take the fight to Ho-Oh." Kody said, "But we can't do it on the buildings."

"Then where should we go?" Gwen asked.

"What about the park?" Kody asked, "It's open enough that we can fight Ho-Oh without being confined."

"Then let's go." Gwen said.

The foursome decided to head for the park.

* * *

Back on the rooftops, Lucario was fighting Ho-Oh.

"Ragh!" Lucario cried as he swung his one of his energy bones across Ho-Oh's face.

The fight between Lucario and Ho-Oh continued as Sorrel and Verity wondered why Ho-Oh stopped attacking Kody and Gwen.

"Why do you think Ho-Oh stopped his attack when he almost had them?" Verity asked.

"I don't know." Sorrel said.

"It's because the corruption is driving Ho-Oh mad." Midnight said, "We need to end this fight before it gets worse."

"How can we do that?" Verity asked.

"We saw Kody and Gwen heading to the park, we assume that's where they're making their final stand." Dusk said.

"So that's where we're heading." Fullmoon said, "We advise that you should come."

"Then let's go." Verity said.

"What about Lucario?" Sorrel asked.

"Do not worry." Midnight said, "We'll cover his escape."

Sorrel, Verity, Piplup, and Luxio ran off to join Kody and Gwen.

"Lucario!" Midnight said, "Prepare to get out of the way!"

Lucario looked back and saw the Royal Nights at the ready. Lucario nodded and jumped back.

"Gligar, use Poison Sting!" Fullmoon said.

"Ariados, Poison Sting!" Dusk said.

Gligar and Ariados fired a bunch of poison needles at Ho-Oh.

"Use Dark Pulse." Midnight said.

Umbreon aided in the onslaught by firing a bunch of dark purple rings around the Poison Sting needles. The attack hit Ho-Oh, creating a cloud of smoke that allowed the group to escape.

"Run, run as fast as you can." Eclipse said as the smoke cleared, "You can't escape."

* * *

In the park, the group was banding together.

"Is that everyone?" Kody asked.

"As far as we're aware." Sorrel said.

The Royal Nights and Lucario soon reunited with the group.

"Okay, that's it." Kody said.

The group watched as Eclipse and Ho-Oh flew over the park.

"Do you think that teamwork is all that it takes to defeat a Pokémon as powerful as Ho-Oh?" Eclipse asked.

"That's what we believe." Kody said.

"Then let that belief leave with you." Eclipse said, "Attack!"

Ho-Oh reared his head back.

"This is it!" Kody said, "Get ready!"

Ho-Oh launched his attack, it was bigger than the usual blasts of dark fire.

"Rainbow Pokémon!" Lucario said.

Various Rainbow Pokémon fired their attack

"Royal Nights, attack!" Midnight said.

The various Royal Nights, except for Dusk, Fullmoon, and Midnight, had their Pokémon fire various ranged attacks at Ho-Oh's blast.

"Poison Sting!" Dusk and Fullmoon said.

Gligar and Ariados fired poison needles into the mix.

"Dark Pulse!" Midnight said.

Umbreon added his attack to the blast.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario said.

Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and launched it into the blast.

"Luxio, Spark!" Sorrel said.

Luxio launched a ball of electricity at the mix of attacks.

"Lapras, you use Ice Beam!" Verity said, "Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

Lapras and Piplup added their beams to the attack.

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Bayleef threw sharp leaves into the blast.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw! Pichu, Thundershock!" Kody said, "And Croconaw, use Water Gun!"

All of the attacks from all of the Pokémon merged together into one rainbow-colored beam that pushed against Ho-Oh's blast.

"What? How is this possible?!" Eclipse asked.

"It's because we worked together!" Kody said, "We all did something and helped everyone on this journey!"

"And all you did was disregard everything as nothing more than collateral damage!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, that's a horrible way to look on life!" Verity said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sorrel said.

"Ho-Oh, get rid of them all!" Eclipse said.

"Don't stop until we've won!" Kody said.

The blasts pushed even harder. The power was too much and a huge explosion occurred as a result, engulfing everything in the area in a white light. Everyone braced for impact.

* * *

 **And that's where we'll leave it for now. The next chapter will be the final one and will sum everything up. I hope things will come to a nice close.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	16. Epilogue

**Time for the final chapter of this movie event and to wrap things up.**

* * *

Some time after the battle with Ho-Oh, the group watched as Officer Jenny took Eclipse away.

"So you four apprehended the suspect?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We had some help." Kody said.

"Well, your service is appreciated." Jenny said, "Okay, men, let's take him away."

Officer Jenny and the local police took Eclipse away.

"So now what do we do?" Kody asked.

"I guess we could get going and head to the next town." Gwen said.

"Yeah...about that." Verity said, rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorrel and I were going to head back to Sinnoh."

"What? Really?" Kody asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, but we thought about what we talked about that night we talked about our dreams." Sorrel said.

"We never talked about yours, Verity." Gwen said.

"Yeah, well, let's just say that my mom didn't think that I was the greatest of trainers, and after this adventure, I know that's true." Verity said, "Which made me decide that I should go home and train."

"As for me, I heard that the legendary Pokémon of Space and Time in Sinnoh may have been sighted again, so I want to find them and research them." Sorrel said.

"So...I guess this is it." Kody said, "If we're ever in Sinnoh, we'll make sure to look you guys up."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Sorrel said.

"I hope so." Gwen said.

"It was a fun ride." Verity said, "I'm sure we'll remember it."

"Always." the group said, sharing a group hug.

* * *

Kody and Gwen waved as Verity and Sorrel left on a small plane leaving Sky City.

"I'm gonna miss them." Kody said.

"Yeah." Gwen said, "Should we get going?"

"Sure." Kody said, "We don't have anything else we're doing."

Kody and Gwen began to head for the cable car that carried them to Sky City.

"Leaving so soon?" a familiar voice asked.

The twosome looked up and saw the Rainbow Lucario on top of a building.

"Lucario!" Kody said, "How're you doing?"

Lucario jumped down from the building and dropped down into a nearby alley.

"I'm still standing." Lucario said.

"That's good." Kody said, "So, how're the Rainbow Pokémon doing?"

"They're fine." Lucario said.

"What happened to the Royal Nights?" Kody asked.

"They've disbanded." Lucario said, "I suppose they learned their lesson and are heading onto better goals in life."

"That's good." Kody said.

"What about Ho-Oh?" Gwen asked.

"He's holding up well." Lucario said, "He wanted me to give you this as a thank-you."

Lucario handed the Rainbow Wing to Kody.

"The Rainbow Wing? But don't you need this in the Rainbow Realm?" Kody asked.

"Don't worry, now that the Rainbow Realm has been purified, there is no need for the Wing anymore." Lucario said, "Think of it as a souvenir."

"Gee, thanks." Kody said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going back home." Lucario said, "I've been meaning to catch up on my Aura training."

"Okay." Gwen said, "So I guess this is goodbye."

"I suppose so." Lucario said.

Lucario put his paw forward. Kody and Gwen shook hands with Lucario.

"See you around." Lucario said.

Lucario jumped up the walls and ran on off, heading for the Rainbow Realm.

"Well, should we get going?" Gwen asked.

"Might as well." Kody said.

* * *

Kody and Gwen were sitting in the cable car is it took them from Sky City back down the mountain. Suddenly, a bright light emanated from the distance.

"Hey, Kody, check this out." Gwen said.

Kody walked over to Gwen and looked out the window, seeing Ho-Oh.

"Ho-Oh?" Kody asked.

"Thank you for saving me and the entire world." Ho-Oh said.

"Wait, we saved the whole world?" Kody asked.

"By restoring the Rainbow Realm, you stopped the corruption from spreading over the entire planet." Ho-Oh said, "And then you saved me from Eclipse, you both are true heroes."

"Aw, it was nothing." Kody said.

"Nothing?" Gwen asked, "You died!"

"And came back." Kody said.

"I wish you the best of luck in your journey." Ho-Oh said.

"Thanks." Kody and Gwen said.

Ho-Oh flew off.

" _I sense great potential in your journeys_." Ho-Oh said, " _I hope you can achieve it._ "

Ho-Oh flew into the distance.

"So, Kody, what do you think is going to happen next?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Kody said, "But I hope it's filled with action and adventure, because this was fun."

"Your definition of 'fun' scares me." Gwen said.

"Aw come on, what's the worse that could happen?" Kody asked.

"Whenever you say that, the worst happens." Gwen said.

"Oh sure." Kody said, "That's not always true."

The cable car continued down the mountain, passing a mysterious figure.

"Well, well, well." the mysterious figure said in a garbled voice, "I think that it is time for Team Legend to come out of the shadows."

* * *

In a credits-style montage, Kody and Gwen were continuing their journey across rocky landscapes, through thick forests, over grassy plains, past rivers, and deep through dark caverns. Lucario practiced Aura techniques in the Rainbow Realm. The various Pokémon in the Rainbow Realm played with each other. The Royal Nights go around helping people in trouble. Eclipse spends his time at jail reading and studying the Rainbow Realm. Kody, Gwen, Croconaw, Pichu, Geodude, Zubat, Bayleef, Ledyba, and Aipom sit atop a clifftop, watching a beautiful sunset with Ho-Oh flying high overhead.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was short, but I couldn't find much stuff to make it longer. I hope this was a fun story, and don't worry, Kody and Gwen's journey will continue soon in Pokémon: Next Gen Season 2. I can't wait to get to writing it, it's been too long.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and continue to enjoy the adventures of the next generation of Pokémon Trainers in this series.**

 **BTW, the scene before the montage is meant to be a sneak peek for something to come in the main series, I hope you're looking forward to that.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


End file.
